1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of skin treatment. More specifically, the invention relates to a method of shaving the skin.
2. Background of the Invention
The act of shaving for the removal of facial hair is a daily personal hygiene process undertaken by men daily. Shaving prevents a build up of oils, contaminants and foreign material that maybe trapped close to the skin by facial hair. Additionally, the removal of facial hair by shaving is done for aesthetic purposes. Women shave legs and underarms as an aesthetic approach to personal hygiene.
The act of shaving with a manual razor, or bladed razor involves sliding a straight blade along the skin to slice the hair. This act is complicated by the fact that metallic blades are necessarily kept rigid and straight, and do not conform to the curves of the human anatomy. Additionally, the razor head of commercially available products have a limited or negligible range of motion to conform to the skin, requiring reorienting the entire razor to so the blades optimally cut hair. Alternatively, multiple passes with the blade are required to sufficiently remove the hair. This process may result in localized irritation of the skin, razor bumps, or razor burn. Razor bumps (i.e., pseudofolluculitis barbae) are typically presented as small inflamed pustules on the skin. In addition, razor burn is irritation and inflammation of the skin from microtears and cuts caused by a razor during shaving. The blades may cut or nick the skin, opening small wounds to potential infection. Proper shaving techniques may partially alleviate these issues; however the characteristics of the implement increase the likelihood of these side effects.
Consequently, there is a need for a multi-bladed razor that conforms to the contours of the skin and encourages proper shaving techniques.